Secret Longing
by Tiemiosho
Summary: Yukina approaches Botan with a very important question. Twoshot. KuwaYukina 'Tis finished!
1. Yukina's Secret

**'bout time I did a KuwaYukina fic! ****♥♥♥**** Love the pairing for the sheer naivet****e****on both sides! What more can I say?**

_This is the life. _Botan stretched catlike across the couch, enjoying a vacation as local as Genkai's home. _Since Spirit world and Makai truced, I haven't had to work as much._ Another sigh, and the ferry woman lazily let her eyelids slowly drift down into the most peaceful, worry-free slumber you have ever had.

"Botan?" She opened an eye. it took a while to adjust to the light; everything was bright and blue, especially the ice maiden glancing down at her.

"Well hi, Yukina!" Botan grinned widely, praying that she wouldn't say anything that would get her killed by certain fire demon. She stretched in her spot before plopping heavily back onto the couch. "What's up?"

Yukina glanced skyward, seemingly confused. "Nothing I see but the ceiling... Um, I-"

"Yeah?" Botan groggily sat up.

Yukina glanced side to side, as if checking to see if anyone else was present. "I...I asked Hiei, and then he got very quiet and walked away."

Botan leaned forward. This would be interesting.

"And when I told Genkai, she would just start smile to herself. I'm a little worried."

"Yes?" Botan just could not stand the suspense. Yukina had better get to the point soon, or she just might go crazy!

"I guess what I'm saying is-" Yukina blushed, staring hard at the floor, "-I need a straight answer..."

"Okay." Botan nodded vigorously. _Just tell me! I'm dying here!_ "What is it?"

"It's about Kazuma." Now this is the part where Botan's phantom cat ears perk up. "He hasn't changed or anything, but.."

_It started with him visiting two weeks ago. He always came by at least twice a week, and she always felt so happy when she saw him coming towards the temple. "Hi, Yukina, how are you doing?" Over the years, he had become less hyper, but he was just as thrilled and friendly around her as the day they first met. It was just that all his dancing, giggling and outbursts had retreated to his face, as he gave her the warmest smile you could imagine. He was so mature now, but at times, she missed his goofy antics._

_"I'm doing well. And you, Kazuma?" She noticed him blush; he did that a lot._

_"Great! I brought a few games!" He held up a brown paper bag._

_"Oh. I have some too. Genkai has this one game, Halo. I haven't heard of it, but she says its really good!"_

_"Um," Kuwabara stared into his bag timidly. "I meant I had games like Uno, like card games, board games. I'm sorry. Next time I'll bring KH2. I think you'd like that one." He grinned sheepishly._

_"Oh, thanks, Kazuma." Yukina placed a hand on his arm. "But it's fine." She then led him inside. _

_Kuwabara emptied the bag on the floor. He had brought Scrabble, Life, Uno, Go Fish, and Old Maid. For some odd reason, every time Genkai saw that Old Maid game, she would laugh dryly. Yukina didn't quite know why. She knew she had a lot to learn about human ways. _

_"Let's play Go Fish!" She picked up the deck. "Remember when we played it during the dark Tournament, and Hiei didn't want to play?"_

_"Don't remind me." Kuwabara half-laughed. "I was such a dork then."_

_"No!" Yukina retorted, and earned a surprised gaze from Kuwabara. "You were never a dork! You've always been very kind and sweet and funny!" Her face felt hot, and she became quiet._

"...I feel so different around him. I miss him even when I know he isn't gone for long. I always want to see him. I know it's selfish, but-"

Botan didn't know where her jaw was, but she guessed somewhere relatively near the ground. "No, dear! It's not selfish at all; its perfectly normal. Oh, Yukina! Kuwabara's such a lucky guy!" She beamed, she blushed, she squeed.

Poor Yukina sighed sadly. What was going on? Why was everyone being so secretive? "It isn't? Well, what _is_ going on?" she asked the floor.

Botan smiled warmly, placing a hand on Yukina's shoulder. "One of the most amazing things." She became unusually serious, but her excitement and voice told Yukina this was still Botan. "Its called 'falling in love.'" Disregarding Yukina's puzzled expression, Botan elaborated on one of humanity's most wonderful things. "Indescribably beautiful thing! You want to kiss him, hold him..." Botan sighed, her face all pink and little hearts floating around her head.

"Oh," Yukina looked even more puzzled. "Um...what's a kiss?"

Botan just about collapsed at that question. How did koorime even...without...? What a truly heartless...oh, never mind! "Uh,er, um..." Botan sought the solution least likely to lead to carnage. "Maybe we can get to that later!" She giggled nervously.

"Then what do I do?" Yukina pleaded. "I can't stand it!"

Somehow Botan found her back against the wall. "You know...I'm positive Kuwabara has the same feelings for you, Yukina! Maybe if you were to tell him what you just told me, then..."

Yukina blushed furiously. "You think...?" she was a mere foot away from Botan's face, but barely audible.

Botan nodded vigorously. "Love is a very complicated thing! Fortunately, your situation is a lot easier, since he likes you back!"

"But I thought love was for friends and family, just caring about them."

This was going to be tougher than Botan thought. "Well, that's a different type of love. One for that very special guy!"

Yukina breathed deeply. "What do I tell him?" Her voice sounded different.

"Just say," Botan thought a moment. "How much you like being around him. And how much you miss him when he's gone. Tell him you're new to that concept of love. If anyone is an expert at matters of the heart," Botan glowed with pride. "Than Kuwabara sure is."

**If it weren't for the adorable, sweet Yukina-chan, then I would pair Kuwabara with Botan. I like the 'silly sweet guy who flirts with the slightly hesitant girl' type of pairing, but ChuuxKoto serves that purpose. Botan might not be quite the friendliest towards Kuwabara, but they're both big-hearted. So Botan **_**must**_** have respect in some ways for him. Hence her greater willingness to help Yukina.**

**You peeps might be wondering: what will Hiei think? Well, there's no evidence Hiei would have anything against his sister being with Kuwabara except the fact that "Hiei doesn't like him." I feel, however, that Hiei might respect Kuwabara deep down, since he can give everything to Yukina that he can't, being the affectionate, sweetie Kuwa-kun is. Personal opinion, but I think there's meaning behind it, right?**


	2. Yukina's Confession

**My first super-fluffy fic! About time, since I'm a total sucker for fluff.**

**And Hiei and Kuwabara respecting each other isn't really isn't that far-fetched. You just need to understand the series well.**

Kuwabara breathed in the perfumed air; the cherry trees were blooming, and for a few short weeks, the world was all pinks and whites. He sighed. The perfect day. Video games in hand, heading to Genkai's temple to visit Yukina, at the most beautiful time of year.

"Kazuma!" His face lit up all the more as he saw Yukina greet him near the end of the steps. As Kuwabara raced up the last steps, he noticed she looked...different. Her smile, though radiant as ever, was hiding something. Once more he held up a paper sack. "I brought some games. And a play station in case Master Genkai doesn't have one." The master specialized in X box live. And she had a special order of Wii coming soon.

Yukina nodded, staring at him much more intent than ever. Poor Kuwabara fidgeted. "I-is there something on my face?" His hand flew to his head, frantically trying to fix is hair, and ironically ruining it.

Yukina chuckled at his bashfulness. "It's fine, really!" The ice maiden reached over.

"Oh." Kuwabara's face went red like a traffic light when she touched his arm. He slowly let his arm down from his face. Their eyes were locked for a moment, and both human and koorime were beet-red.

"Well, um," Kuwabara cleared his throat and broke the silence as Yukina withdrew her hand. "Lets go." He grinned sheepishly.

_What was I doing?_ Th ice maiden scolded herself as she followed Kuwabara up the steps. _I-I messed up somehow. He probably thinks I'm weird._

Kuwabara panted slightly, feeling his heart rate slowly return to normal. _I know she's just being friendly. She wouldn't-she doesn't... But it's fine! She's the most amazing and beautiful woman in the universe! I should be honored just to be her friend! I'm the luckiest man ever._

"Hey, Genkai!" Kuwabara threw open the screen door in hopes to surprise the master.

"Oh, my!" Yukina stared at the screen.

Genkai was playing some game with enough violence and gore to make this author proud. "Oh!" She instantly flipped off the tv once she noticed her guest and Yukina. "Well, hello, Kuwabara!" She waved uncharacteristically at the tall man.

"Uh, erm, well..." Kuwabara glanced at Yukina.

The ice maiden smiled warmly. "Don't mind me, you guys. Don't you remember how many times I've watched the tournament?"

Kuwabara relaxed, slightly ashamed. "Right..." he nodded.

"W-well still..." Genkai packed up the X box at an almost inhuman speed. "I'll let you two set up your games." And within another five seconds she was gone.

The human and the ice maiden stood bashfully beside each other in the otherwise abandoned room. After a long awkward moment, Kuwabara slowly made to set up the play station as he gave Yukina some games to pick from.

"I..." Yukina felt that oddly wonderful and scary sensation pass over her again. Her heart thumped against her throat, making it all the more difficult to utter a sentence. She cleared her throat, hoping that it would make her heart retreat back to its proper place. She tried swallowing when that didn't work.

"Kazuma, I was wondering..." How should she word this? "I hope you don't..." She practically fell backward as he turned to face her. Those warm dark eyes seemed to take her all in, as they always did.

"Yes? Yukina?" Her legs disappeared; now she was just floating, feeling about to drop any moment.

"I've been feeling this for a while... and I've been so confused and embarrassed..." The brick wall was breached all the sudden. Yukina spoke words she hardly believed were hers. "I've been through so many lectures and romance films to figure out that I like you. _Really_ like you. It's...very new to me, and I'm kind of nervous." Yukina was speaking a million miles a minute, not daring to look up at Kuwabara's face. "Botan told me that I should tell you..." She had lost all sensation and was ready to drop to the tatami mat.

Kuwabara beat her there. His legs had given way, and he landed on his butt.

"Kazuma?!" Yukina knelt over him, startled and wandering if this was supposed to happen.

Kuwabara chuckled. "I've been worried for a while I've been chasing a dream. Thanks." He looked up at that last word with a smile. Relieved that he understood her, and that he was okay, Yukina sat back and let him join her in an awkward silence.

Now what?

Oh. Video games! "How about Karaoke?" She randomly pulled out a pack from the bag.

"Right." Kuwabara nodded vigorously.

And they sang. _Rocket Hanabi._

_Three Days Later..._

Botan repeated that classic stretch in a sort of _deja vu_. She grumbled as the warm rays stopped, as if someone was blocking the light. "Huh?" She opened an eye.

She jumped in happy surprise, knowing that figure all too well. "Kuwabara! Did you talk to Yukina?"

The tall young man looked simultaneously flustered and excited as he nodded. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh." Botan's beam switched into a foreboding realization. The _deja vu_ was kicking in.

"See, Yukina invited me to a dance and..." Kuwabara bashfully raised his arm behind his head, laughing nervously.

Botan buried her face into the couch cushions in denial. "Who am I, Hitch?"

The End


End file.
